La noche de un amor
by NarutoFangirl10
Summary: Pein lleva a Konan inconsciente a una cabaña de Akatsuki donde dadas las cosas los dos se acaban confesando su amor de forma involuntaria y y como resultado acaban en la mejor noche de sus vidas(Lemon) (Naruto fanfic) (Pein x Konan) aclaro que este es mi primer fic ademas de ser el prototipo de una historia a futuro (NaruHina)


La noche de un Amor

Era de noche en un bosque, la luna se ocultaba entre unas nubes de lluvia que comenzaba a bañar el claro y las hojas de los arboles caían conforme a la temperatura decencia en el bosque, una persona se encontraba caminando lentamente en el bosque siguiendo las indicaciones de un mapa grabado en su memoria caminaba en silencio y tranquilo su mirada estaba llena de melancolía y preocupación, ocasionada por una mujer de pelo azul y bello rostro que traía cargando en brazos, estaba inconsciente desde hace varias horas debido a un duro enfrentamiento con unos ninjas de la aldea del sonido que usaron un jutsu de hipnosis para dormir a la Akatsuki, sin embargo su compañero derroto a esos ninjas fácilmente y salvo a su compañera y amiga de toda la vida pasaron varios minutos, hasta que el peli naranja llego a una cabaña internada en medio del bosque, la cabaña era propiedad de Akatsuki, usada por los miembros que estuvieran cerca de ahí para poder pasar hay la noche.

Pain abrió la puerta con su hombro, al entrar la cabaña estaba muy bien amueblada y pintada, con todo lo necesario como para vivir hay un buen rato y en una habitación había una cama bastante amplia, Pain recostó a su compañera en la cama, y acto seguido la cubrió con unas sábanas que estaban guardadas en el armario la dejo que siguiera durmiendo mientras él se fue a preparar un poco de té a la cocina, pasaron unos minutos y Pain regreso con una bandeja que traía dos tazas de té, la coloco en la mesilla que había a un lado de la cama tomo su taza y comenzó a beber su te muy rápidamente, una vez que hubo terminado dejo la taza en la bandeja y se sentó en el piso estiro las piernas y recostó su espalda en la pared y dejo caer los brazos y solo se dedicó a observarla esperando a que despertar, paso el tiempo y ella seguía dormida a pesar de que la lluvia había comenzado a arreciar y los truenos comenzaron a hacerse presentes, sin embargo pasara lo que pasara Pain no le quitaba los ojos de encima a su compañera y en su mente solo esperaba a que despertara, tal vez, así él se sentiría más tranquilo, siguió pasando el tiempo y una duda en particular comenzó a salir de su interior, esa duda fue creciendo hasta que se levantó del piso y se acercó a la cama donde Konan seguía profundamente dormida la observo fijamente y entonces se arrodillo ante la cama, y comenzó a acariciar un mechón del pelo de Konan mientras la veía fijamente, entonces empezó a hablar consigo mismo y comenzó a cuestionarse,

Alguna vez seria capas de amar? Se dijo Pain, recuerdo cuando nos conocimos, yo ya era un monstruo creado por Madara y ella una niña hermosa e inocente, fuimos la primer pareja oficial de Akatsuki, ella siempre fue el contraste de mí y el reflejo de lo que yo siempre quise ser, no le importaba lo que pasara siempre buscaste una razón para sonreír e incluso en este momento, tu sonríes mientras duermes, y pensar que yo soy incapaz de hacerlo, alguna vez podría llegar a ser, algo similar a ti, a si lo hago podría estar junto a ti, y corresponderte como tú lo harías, de lo poco que se del amor es que no puede existir si solo una persona da su amor, deben ser los dos

Pero, cuando te veo me siento extraño, es una sensación que no puedo describir, me es tan extraña y distante, tu una vez me dijiste que darías todo por mi bien estar, y yo también lo haría… si yo tuviera algo que dar aun así Konan solo quiero que sepas que te amo, y te protegeré hasta el último de los días, irónicamente tu a veces me haces sentir triste, porque por más que lo intento no puedo alcanzarte en el camino por donde vas, pero a veces, tu eres mi única razón para sonreír, y si pudiera pedir un deseo, ese sería poder estar a tu lado y acompañarte en tu vida hasta el final de todas las cosas.

Pein dejo de hablar cuando noto un profundo color rojo en el rostro de su compañera, así que decidió ir a por un trapo húmedo, pues creyó que probablemente tenía un poco de temperatura, cuando se dispuso a ir a por el trapo una cálida y delicada mano.

Pain dijo Konan apenas despertando de su profundo sueño. Conque ya estas despierta dijo Pain, que alivio. Jeje rio Konan, ¿dónde estamos? Pregunto. en el escondite del sur, vaya dijo Konan sentándose en la cama, hace mucho que no venía aquí, Yo igual, Em Konan dijo Pain un poco nervioso. Hm que ocurre Pain pregunto Konan mientras se tallaba los ojos. Podrías soltar mi mano por favor dijo Pain.

No te vayas dijo Konan. Que ocurre pregunto Pain dándose la vuelta quedando en frente de Konan, Em Pain dijo Konan podrías… quedarte un momento por favor. Claro contesto Pain, entonces Konan lo llevo de la mano hacia la cama donde ambos se sentaron y Konan se puso bastante sonrojada y movía las piernas clara señal de que estaba nerviosa. Pain quiero preguntarte algo dijo Konan a la vez que se ponía más roja. Claro dijo Pain pero ¿estas segura que te sientes bien?. Si estoy bien creo, bueno acércate por favor que lo que te quiero decir es muy importante y secreto para mí. De acuerdo dijo Pein a la vez de que acercaba su rostro a la boca de Konan para escuchar lo que quería decirle. Estas listo dijo Konan. Si respondió Pain bueno pero antes cierra los ojos dijo Konan, esta bien respondió Pain

Una vez que Pain había cerrado los ojos Konan lo dejo hay como un tonto por unos segundos hasta que Pain pregunto ¿Qué pasa? A lo que Konan respondió tomándolo del rostro y llevándolo hacia ella, Pain abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba demasiado cerca de su compañera entonces Konan lo abrazo y junto sus labios con los de él y ese fue el primer beso de los dos cuando Konan solto a Pain lo volvió a abrazar y le dijo al oído, te amo, fue tal el impacto y la gran cantidad de sensaciones que llegaron a Pain en ese pequeño beso que el peli naranja cayo en shock y cayo de la cama, y por mas que lo intentaba no alcanzaba a comprender todo lo que había pasado

Konan se agacho para quedar de nuevo a la altura de Pain lo tomo por la mejilla ¿Estas bien? Le pregunto Konan, después de un momento Pain reacciono. Si, eso creo dijo sin quitarle la vista de encima a Konan, jeje me creerías si te digo que hasta te cambio el color de piel ligeramente bueno ¿Qué me dices? Le pregunto Konan, yo, no sé, simplemente siento que no te merezco dijo Pain ya volviendo en si y levantándose del suelo, ¿Pero, porque? Dijo Konan con una lagrima al borde de sus ojos, solo mírate dijo tu eres tan hermosa alegre y llena de vida, yo solo soy un monstruo creado por Madara.

No lo creo dijo Konan, además no has oído el dicho de los polos opuestos, y te diere otra cosa yo soy feliz cada vez que te veo, te preguntaste que pasaría si te quedaras a mi lado, bueno no crees que es hora de averiguarlo dijo Konan, ¿Cómo, me escuchaste? Dijo Pain, bueno algo así respondió Konan, y te dire lo que realmente pasa contigo, ¿Cómo puedes entenderme? Pain contesto Konan, olvidas que te conozco y admítelo, todo esto es porque tienes miedo de volver a vivir la vida, pero, si te das la oportunidad de ser feliz te prometo que todo será diferente

Pain no lo había notado pero Konan ya se le había vuelto a acercar, el solo permaneció en silencio hasta que Konan lo tomo de las manos ¿Qué dices? Pregunto Konan, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar dijo Pain y la verdad en que en tu fe hacia una felicidad echa por los dos… es algo contagiosa dijo Pain mientras dejaba escapar una leve sonrisa, Konan dijo Pain acercándola más hacia el quiero ser tu compañero en esta vida hasta cuando quieras o que la vida me lo permita, entonces ¿dices que si? Dijo Konan con unas lágrimas de emoción cayendo por sus ojos, si respondió Pain mientras le besaba la mano

Entonces Pain dejo de besar su mano para volver a juntar sus labios con los de Konan, los dos al fin se sentían completados, sin dudarlo los dos se dejaron hacer sobre la cama mientras desabrochaban la túnica del otro y aventándolas hacia el suelo, sin dejar de besarse Pain se reincorporo en la cama y Konan se sentó sobre sus piernas mientras se besaban apasionadamente, quedando así en una posición muy comprometedora, Pain ya no tenía prenda alguna en el torso, así que a quitar lentamente la blusa de Konan dejando esos jugosos pechos al aire libre, los dos se siguieron besando y acariciando, Pain recostó a su amada sobre la cama mientras lamia su cuello y daba pequeñas caricias a sus pechos, las manos de Pain bajaban con lentitud por la cintura de la chica hasta subir de nuevo y acariciar ese hermoso pelo azulado, estas repetidas acciones hacían que Konan dejara salir pequeños gemidos, sin separarse de esa posición Pain comenzó a quitarle los pantalones a Konan dejándole como única prenda sus bragas las cuales eran algo pequeñas, Konan estaba muy sonrojada pero esto no le importaba, solo se dedicaba a besar a Pain mientras le daba tiernas caricias a su cuerpo, Pain seguía acariciando los pechos de su compañera a la vez que los besaba y lamia los pezones de la chica haciendo que los gemidos de Konan se hicieran más fuertes y continuos, cada vez que Pain acariciaba una parte del cuerpo de Konan su piel se erizaba sintiendo un placer muy especial, Konan sin haberlo notado Pain ya le había quitados sus bragas dejándola tal cual y vino al mundo pero estaba tan concentrada en esos besos y caricias que le daba su compañero que ni cuenta se dio cuando una de las traviesas manos de Pain paso muy cerca de su intimidad al hacer esto Konan se retorció de placer, sin embargo había notado que la situación no era justa y en un intento desesperado intento quitarle los pantalones y el bóxer al mismo tiempo sin embargo solo consiguió quitarle los pantalones, Pain seguía acariciando y besando el cuerpo de Konan sus manos se hacían cada vez más atrevidas, pasando por sus glúteos hasta llegar a rozar la intimidad de la chica lo que hacía que Konan gimiera con aun más intensidad, a diferencia de el ella ya estaba completamente excitada, entre esos gemidos Konan le pidió a Pain que la hiciera suya de una vez pero Pain la interrumpió besándola y dándole más caricias a su cuerpo, Konan en un arrebato por acelerar las cosas le quito los boxers a Pain pero lo único que consiguió fue una hemorragia nasal masiva, y eso que ya lo había imaginado desnudo un par de veces pensó Konan, sin embargo Pain la hiso volver en si con sus besos y caricias los labios de ambos ya estaban hinchados de tantos besos pero ellos seguían amándose en uno de sus jueguitos las intimidades de los dos se habían rozado mutuamente a lo que Konan soltó un gemido un poco profundo Pain siguió besándola y cada segundo el seguía acercando su intimidad a la de Konan y dándole pequeños masajes en la intimidad de Konan a lo que ella le volvió a decir que la hiciera suya, esta vez en tono de súplica a lo que él dijo ¿Te gusta? Ella solo se mordió el labio inferior lo que causo un gran sonrojo en el rostro de Pain, los juegos por parte de los dos seguían pero ella no aguantaba más así que lo tomo del rostro y le grito que la hiciera suya entonces Pain acerco su intimidad a la de ella haciendo que Konan se excitara aún más, Pain comenzó a penetrarla despacio y cada vez que a ella le dolía él se detenía, sin dejar de besarse Pain se metió por completo en Konan haciendo que ella dejara salir un gemido de dolor y de placer al mismo tiempo, Las embestidas de Pain eran cortas y suaves pero poco a poco se iban volviendo más intensas ella no dejaba de besarlo y cada vez que el hacia una envestida Konan gemía más y más fuerte entonces Pain la sento sobre sus piernas mientras ella se aferraba a el los movimientos de Pain seguían haciendo que ambos comenzaran a gemir más y más alto y seguido, paso un rato y los dos estaban completamente dominados por la pasión los gemidos de Konan eran seguidos y muy intensos sus uñas se enterraban en la espalda de su amado a Pain solo le encantaba verla así completamente desnuda y con una mirada que te llenaba de pasión y lujuria seguían amándose hasta que los dos se acercaban a su límite y paso que ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo Konan soltó un largo y enorme gemido de su boca y ya al final solo se aferró aún más a Pain mientras los dos se fundían en un tierno beso, paso la noche y ambos estaban juntos bajo las sabanas Konan estaba sobre Pain acurrucada en su pecho mientras Pain le acariciaba su hermoso pelo azul

Eh Pain dijo Konan a que no te esperabas esto. No dijo Pain muy extrañado (eso si todo este tiempo de abstinencia, vaya que valió la pena) pensaba Konan entonces Konan se acercó hasta el rostro de Pain para besarlo apasionadamente y luego volverse a recostar en su pecho Oye y que crees que piensen los demás se preguntó Konan

Al dia siguiente Konan y Pain estaban de regreso a la guarida de Akatsuki y decidieron decirles a los demas la nueva "amistad" que había entre ellos

¿Conque tu y Konan son novios eh dijo Hidan?… ¿pues que no ya lo eran? ¿Quée? Dijeron Konan y Pain al unísono bueno deben de admitir que de la forma en que siempre andan juntos todos aquí creíamos que eran novios desde hace mucho tiempohm dijo Deidara Pero aun asi, me alegro por ustedes chicos dijo Kisame, Cuando Konan y Pain tengan bebes Tobi quiere ser el padrino dijo Tobi No nada de bebes oyeron par de traviesos renegó Kakuzu

Al escuchar esto ambos se quedaron paralizados, pero sabían que eso sería la prueba irrefutable de su amor, y así Konan y Pain comenzaron su aventura juntos en medio de la organización Akatsuki

FIN


End file.
